Millennium Battle Royale
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Murders takes place in Domino City, caused by the Yami Bakura. Ryou questions his motivations, then Layla comes into his school. Since her appearance, Ryou finds out that he's participating against his will, in a Millennium Battle Royale. Ryou needs to plan out his survival carefully. Only one can win this fight for power. Who will win? What will come in the way of his victory?


**A/N: I got this idea from Mirai Nikki. It was a really good anime, only that I'm not really using lots of elements from it. So I don't own it, let's continue the story. **

**~Chapter One~**

"…And yet another murder was discovered by police today. A woman, Misao Takagi was found in the alley, like all of the other victims of, The Cold Case. A blank expression on her face, staring up to the sky.

"Once again, the cause of death is unknown. But detectives turn to the cause of heart attack or extreme shock. Be safe everyone to out there in Domino City," the reporter says grimly on the news channel.

Ryou Bakura stares at his cereal, his face draining of color from the news. He clutches his spoon in his hand. He knows why this woman was dead it's because of him. Or actually, his other self, of whom he calls, Yami Bakura. But it was his fault that he wasn't strong enough to prevent the murder.

His other self has been taking out more people lately, sending them to the Shadow Realm. Ryou always questions his Yami's motivations of why he's doing this lately, but his Yami is doing these acts. However, he wouldn't even answer.

Ryou quickly shuts off the TV, grabs his backpack, and goes out of the door. In Domino City, murders have been taken place in dark alleys, with the victims always left with a blank expression on their faces.

At first, when the police discovered the first death, they dismissed it as a natural cause.

But then, the murders quickly accumulated, with all of the victims with the similar place of death. Since more of these deathes are taken place, police have gone into it, but cannot find the cause of death.

In the autopsy, there was no poison, no wounds, no physical evidence, which leaves authorities stuck. Domino City has not been its safe place these past few weeks.

Later, Ryou arrives in class. The teacher faces the class, with a girl at his side. She has dark tanned, glowing skin, brown glowing eyes, and black hair tied up in two ponytails each at the side of her head.

"Hello everyone. We have a new transfer student today, from America. Her name is Layla Allen. Please, make sure that she accompanies one of your buddy system groups for the…events taking place lately. Tell us about yourself Layla." The teacher says to her.

She turns to the class. "Hi everyone. Just to let you know, I'm Egyptian American, but I was born in America. Egypt comes from my father's side. That's pretty much it."

The teacher nods, and points Layla to an empty desk at the fourth row, behind Ryou. Layla goes towards it, and catches Ryou's eye. She curls a smile, her eyes glinting with mystery. She then takes her place in the back.

Ryou gets shivers from her stare. He can still get the feeling that he's being watched closely…

_It's time Landlord._ He suddenly hears from Yami Bakura.

Ryou flinches, startled at the sudden comment from his Yami.

_T-time for what, Yami?_ Ryou asks, nervously. If his Yami speaks, that means that he has something important to say…or at least something useful.

_Time for the Battle Royale._ _For our Protector is here. _Yami Bakura whispers in his mind.

_Battle Royale?_ _Protector? _Ryou questions. But no reply comes back from Yami Bakura.

Afterschool, Ryou is alone in his Algebra class, packing up what's last of his things. His mind is still wondering of the strange comment that Yami Bakura made earlier. During this, he hardly notices that someone enters the classroom.

"So I finally get to meet my Holder?" Ryou hears someone says. He looks up, seeing Layla.

"Holder?" Ryou asks, confused. Her brown eyes sent more shivers when she's staring at him.

"Ah, yes. At precisely 3:33 p.m today, you will be killed by an assassin sent by the Third Millennium Holder."


End file.
